This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for mounting platforms to uneven surfaces, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for a step mounting system.
The placement of level stepping surfaces on uneven ground has long been a challenge due to the changing grade of the terrain, as well as the type of soil or surface on which the stepping surface is being mounted. The grade, or slope of a piece of ground can vary dramatically in a short distance. Thus, stepping surfaces that are pre-manufactured to accommodate a specific grade are oftentimes unacceptable for the entire length of the area on which the stepping surface is being mounted.